Me U and Hennessy
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Finchel Smut one shot! Rachel sends Finn a dirty texts after drinking a special drink. Based off of Dej Loaf's song.
**A/n: This is my first time writing any type of smut so go easy on me!**

Me U and Hennessy

 _Can we Stay Home tonight ?_

Finn Hudson gets a text from his wife. It's completely unexpected and he's kind of disappointed at what the texts says. She wants to change their plans of dinner and a movie. It was their annual night out and after 4 years of marriage they were always looking for ways to keep their union exciting and new.

He was surprised by Rachel's text because she usually was so excited about their date nights. They didn't have kids yet so besides work, they were free to do whatever they wanted. Despite their busy schedules they always made time for each other. They would always make time for each other.

Finn is about to text his reply to Rachel when his iPhone dings signaling she texts him again. He quickly opens the message and almost drops his phone as the picture loads. He covers his hands and looks around the office.

There are only a few people left working, but he still feels like he has to cover up his phone. He takes a peek at the picture and smirks a little. Rachel had never done this before. Slipping his phone under his desk, he lowers his head to see the screen. It's Rachel in lacy lavender underwear. She's posing so that her face isn't in the picture just her silhouette but he loves it. He can feel his member twitch a little in his pants.

It's seeming to get a little hot as Rachel texts him again . He loosens his tie and looks down at his phone.  
 _  
_ _Try something new tonight_

Rachel was definitely in a freaky mood and he wasn't going to be one to ruin that . He quickly clocks out of work and picks up his suitcase. He could not wait until he got home.

* * *

Rachel smiled as Finn responds to her text with an On my way! Clearly his phone knew how enthusiastic her husband was.

Standing from the bed, she sets her phone aside. Lighting a few candles, Rachel takes a few sips of her Hennessy and sits back on the bed. She doesn't usually drink this drink but she decided to give it a try. She's more of a wine girl but tonight she wanted to try something new. It would just be her and Finn all night long.

 _This drink got me feeling right_ _  
_ _I'm bout to lose my mind_

Rachel trails down the stairs once she hears Finn's car pull into the attached garage. She will be waiting for him at the back door. She stops at the bottom of the steps to slip on her tallest and sexiest black heels. They compliment her lavender robe and lacy underwear.

She makes it to the door to hear Finn's key turn in the lock. Her handsome 6'2 husband appears in front of her.

"hi." Rachel lets out as she helps him take off his suit jacket and takes his brief case.

"hi to you too." Finn leans down to give Rachel a quick peck on the lips that instantly turns into something more .  
Their tongues tango for what seems like forever as Finn's large and manly hands find purchase on Rachel's round and supple ass.

He takes it upon himself to squeeze one cheek into his hands and smack the other rather harshly which causes Rachel to moan into his mouth.

Rachel breaks free from the kiss all the while taking his bottom lip with her. Finn hisses and pulls Rachel closer to him. He doesn't want the kiss to end and as Rachel sucks on his bottom lip he feels his member twitch a little more.

Rachel finally pulls away for good and removes his hands from her ass. She takes them into her own hands and leads him into the kitchen.

"I made you dinner." Rachel softly speaks. She's still trying to catch her breath from their amazing kiss.  
She seats Finn and then sits right across from him.

"So how was your day ?" Rachel asks him

"It was great." Finn answers . "Even better after you sent me that picture."

Rachel actually manages to blush as pink tinges her tan cheeks. She was glad he liked that picture. Of course she was always looking for ways to keep her husband interested and entertained for lack of a better word.

As they eat, Rachel continues to trail her leg up and down Finn's calf. Her perfectly manicured toes reach up to his crotch and then back down again. She can clearly see that this is affecting Finn and that's exactly what she wants.

"How about I run a bath and you can get undressed?" Rachel suggests as she picks up the plates from the dinner table. They had made small talk throughout dinner but they were both really preparing themselves for what's to come.

Rachel sets the dishes in the dishwasher and grabs the bottle of Hennessy and two more glasses. Making her way into their en-suite Master bathroom, Rachel smiles a little.

So far the night was going just as she planned. Pouring the Hennessy into the two glasses, she has to wonder if Finn has ever drank this particular brand of liquor.

 _U, me and Hennessy look what you did to me_

Rachel turns on the radio station and plays a very special song she had come across on Pandora one day. It was by an artists named Dej Loaf and it was called Me U and Hennessy which was just right for tonight.

She can feel Finn's presence behind her as she drops the purple see through robe down onto the floor. He slowly steps closer and she can feel his breathe on her neck as he runs his hands up her arms.

"So sexy." He whispers into her ear right before nipping at it. It sends chills up Rachel's spine the way his well worn hands slide up her torso and up to her lace covered breasts.

Finn can feel the weight of Rachel's perky breasts as he squeezes them into hands. Rachel lets out a quiet moan and leans her head to Finn's chest. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as Finn takes each nipple between his fingers and roll them gently.

"Let's get into the bath." It takes everything in her to pull away from her husband and his ministrations. Rachel watches with hooded eyes as Finn drops his boxers and slips into the steaming hot water.  
 _  
_ _Fucking so crazy , you twirl and spinning me_ _  
_  
Rachel grabs the remote to the stereo and sets it to a decent volume. She makes it a show as she first release her breasts from their lacy confines. She gives Finn a little smirk as she slowly peels the lacy lavender underwear from her body.

Dropping them to the floor , Rachel makes a show of bending over and of course throwing their discarded underwear into the hamper. Finn chuckles at that and shakes his head. Only his wife could be such a nerd while in the middle of seducing him.

Rachel giggle and steps over to the tub. Finn takes a slowly and tantalizing look at his wife. She's beautiful with her small perky breasts, tight abs and perfectly shaped ass. She shaved for him tonight and he has to say she is the most beautiful woman he ever had the pleasure of seeing. Rachel slowly slides into the scorching water. Finn watches as her body descends under water and is covered by bubbles.

She positions her self between his legs and leans back against his chest... The water slashes around them as he reaches for one of the glasses.

Taking a sip, he almost chokes and spits it out. Instead he swallows it and drinks a little more.

"I wasn't expecting this." Finn whispers out. His hands find themselves beginning to rub Rachel's legs underneath the water. A song is playing in the background that he has never heard before but it's hot.

Rachel doesn't say anything she just hums in response. Finn is rubbing his hands up and down her legs and he keeps stopping right where she needs him. If they weren't in the tub she would show him how wet she really was.

"You are so damn sexy." Finn continues to rub closer to the apex of her thighs. He just couldn't keep his hands off of his wife.

He teases Rachel and before he touches the spot she so desperately needs him he continues his trail back down her legs. His lips find purchase on her necks as he begins to suck and bite on her pulse point. He can feel the nerves twitch under his lips as Rachel lets out a deep ad shaky breathe.

"Finn?"

"huh?" He trails his lips down her neck all the while getting closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

"I need you." Rachel says in a voice that tells him she is really about to explode if he doesn't do anything now.  
 _  
_ _My head keeps on spinning ...my legs keep on shaking_ _  
_  
Finn takes the stopper out of the tub and stands them up. He gives Rachel her cup and she takes a few drinks from it. She opens her eyes only for Finn to see full blown dark irises. Rachel was really and truly turned on.

He takes his sweet time drying them off even teasing her sensitive nipples. He leads her into the bedroom and turns up the music a little more. He actually likes this song.  
 _  
_ _I'm out of my mind , let's keep on sipping_ _  
_  
Rachel leads her husband into the bedroom where he can see more candles are lit. She turns to him and sets her hands upon his chest as she leans up to kiss him. Sucking on his tongue, Rachel doesn't even have to reach down to know that Finn is getting aroused and fast.

Trailing her hand from his chest to his lower region, she takes Finn's member in his hands and tugs a little. She strokes further and further until she can feel him standing at full attention. Finn groans as Rachel's hands stroke him.

She finally lets go and leads him to the bed where he lies down.

Let's make some babies and make it official.

Finn doesn't know what's about to happen next but he's pretty damn excited about it. Rachel crawls in between his legs and before he knows what she's doing takes the tip of him into her mouth.

"Shit." He cries out as she takes him further and further. Before he knows it he hits the back of her throat but she doesn't stop there. Her lack of gag reflex shines in this moments as she flexes her muscles.

It's warm Finn muses as she begins to bob her head up and down. She loves the little noises he's making and the way his toes are curling. It's letting her know she's doing a great job.

"Yeah." Finn whispers as he Gently grabs a fist full of hair and guides Rachel up and down his dick. "Rachel if you don't stop I'm gonna cum and I know you have plans for us tonight."

Rachel releases Finn from her mouth with a pop and crawls up to where she is face to face with him. He kisses her slow and gentle at first but it quickly deepens. Once again, his hands reach to her back side and pulls her on top of him.

Rachel grinds herself against his cock using her wetness to coat him. She whines as the head of his cock hits the tiny nub between her thighs. She can't take anymore teasing so she lifts up and slides down into him.

 _I feel you inside, no better feeling_

Finn's 8 inches used to be too much for her but now she could take him with ease. It always took a little getting used to but she loved he feeling of him filling her up. She felts so full and she moans as Finn shifts inside of her.  
She slowly starts to move as Finn's sets his hands on her hips to help guide her. She begins to moan as he sets the pace faster.

"fuck Finn!Oh !" Rachel pants as they speed up their paces. As she slams down on his cock, he lifts up and their hips meet causing delicious friction.  
 _  
_ _I throw it back and you catch my drifting_

"Finn." Rachel cries out as his thumb slides clumsily over her clit. She couldn't take it anymore. She squeezes his dick one last time before taking it for dear life. She cries his name over and over as her climax washes Over her. The first one of the night but certainly not the last.  
 _  
_ _You shifting inside you got me screaming._

Before Rachel has time to recover from the first orgasm, Finn flips them over and begins to piston his hips inside of her.

"Holy..."Rachel screams as she wraps her legs around Finn's back causing him to go deeper. "Oh Yahweh!"

She hasn't screamed out in Hebrew much during sex. This caused Finn to moan which in turn caused Rachel out more expletives. It was a chain reaction as Finn pounded into her.  
 _  
_ _You got me yelling out your name Ohhh I need you_

This time Finn is the one to scream out Rachel's name. "Rachel fuck!" Finn moans loudly .

Finn reaches down to circle his fingers around her clit once again and he takes a nipple into his mouth at the same time. Rachel begins to scream as he continues to pound into her.

The double sensations is too much for Rachel and she yells out

"Finn, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum with me ." He whispers as his fingers speed their motions on her clit. He's reckless with his hip movements now as Rachel continues to cry out. Their orgasms hit them at the same time and Finn kisses Rachel to swallow her screams and moans.

They stay there for a few seconds as the music begins to fade out.

 _Me, Hennessy & U._ _  
_ _Me, Hennessy & U._ _  
_ _Me, Hennessy & U._ _  
_ _Me, Hennessy & U._ _  
_ _U, Me & Hennessy, look what you did to me._ _  
_ _I say my head keep on spinning._ _  
_ _Me, Hennessy & U._ _  
_ _Ay, this what happens when we drinking._ _  
_ _Me, Hennessy & U._ _  
_ _Me, Hennessy & U._


End file.
